1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered ceramic electronic component and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As examples of electronic components using a ceramic material there may be provided a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a small size and high capacity, and is easily mounted.
The multilayered ceramic capacitor, a condenser having a chip shape, may be installed in circuit boards of various electronic products including a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like, to be charged with or discharge electricity.
Due to the recent trend for display devices to have a large size, a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer to be increased in speed, and the like, heat generation by an electronic device is intensified.
Therefore, it is necessary for stable capacitance at a high temperature and reliability to be secured in a multilayered ceramic capacitor so that an integrated circuit IC installed in the electronic device may be stably operated.
Since the multilayered ceramic capacitor is multilayered after an internal electrode having a predetermined thickness and an area smaller than that of the ceramic sheet is printed on the ceramic sheet, a step between a margin portion and a dielectric layer having the internal electrode formed thereon may be generated.
Accordingly, in a manufacturing process, while a plurality of ceramic sheets each having the internal electrode printed thereon are stacked and then pressed with uniform pressure, the margin portion having the step has a limitation in contraction, such that delaminations or cracks in which portions of multilayered dielectric layers are separated from each other may be generated due to the step.
Therefore, moisture, ions, a conductive foreign material, or the like, may be permeated into a surface of the multilayered ceramic capacitor where the internal electrode is exposed through the delaminations or cracks, resulting in insulation resistance deterioration in the multilayered ceramic electronic component, a degradation of reliability, and the like. In particular, the problems may be intensified in super capacitor products having a relatively large number of multilayered layers.
Related art document 1 discloses a multilayered ceramic capacitor, wherein outer layer ceramic green sheets are formed on an upper surface and a lower surface of a ceramic green sheet multilayered body having internal electrodes formed therein. However, it does not disclose that a viscosity of a material configuring the outer layer ceramic green sheets is higher than that of a material configuring a ceramic multilayered body.